piratesonlinefandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Raven's Cove
Can we define whether the island is called Raven Cove or Raven's Cove?I would imagine theres a more proper name if they ever add it to the game,perhaps we should check with the good ole GMs. -Dockwrecker The Privateer Maybe you must ask them. But in the Fleets' notice it says that the ships are heading to Raven Cove... not Raven's Cove. Either way I should add a redirect from 'Raven's Cove' to this page Midhav 08:46, May 1, 2010 (UTC) Good point Midhav , the offical site has made other typos before anyway ( For instance in a recent poll they menetioned an "El Perdida Island").To clarify I will ask a GM next time I come across one. - Dockwrecker The Privateer OKAY - We say Raven's Cove - while ALL of the text in the article (most of it QUOTED from Disney) says RAVEN COVE?!?! Leaked Material Mates, someone dumped some Raven Cove spoilers onto the Pirates Online Forums site. I picked up the graphics and the material that could be useful for now. But, there is also the quest information as well. Suffice it to say, you will be tasked by Jack to help fight off Jolly by going to the Cove and I think the reason they set it as blocked is so that only pirates who have completed the quests up to that point can actually go there. Here is the storyline - "Jolly Roger has gone too far this time by blocking the rum shipments into all the islands with taverns in order to lure his arch enemy Jack Sparrow into the open. Without rum Jack cannot remain in hiding. Jack knows that the only way to defeat Jolly Roger is to use one of the infamous, "Cursed Blades of El Patron" on him. They're not only magical, but powerful and will bring Jolly to his knees. Trouble is, rumor has it that they are stowed away on Raven's Cove, a dark place that lily-livered-landlubbers should avoid at all costs." New Characters to be introduced *Ben Clubheart *Sadie Clubheart *El Patron *Kudgel *Dr. Bellrog *Senior Fantifico *Madam Zigana - Voodoo Priestess *Edward Brittles *Thomas Fishmeister *(Widow) Lady Threadbarrens Most of the characters are ghosts, residents killed during the fighting or ghosts of long-dead residents of the island. And a new Game - Skeleton Poker. (no info yet) DO NOT POST THE QUEST UNTIL THE QUEST IS ACTUALLY ON TEST. AND POST IT COMPLETE.. NOT RUMORS The Test Server is closed The Test Server is closed so they might be adding a way to port at the new island. finally open Its finally open on test but i want in to be on live soon lol I know this is not how a pirate would do it but ... for the mine shaft can't you just climb up the mountain or use a latter instead of doing all that stuff? Kudgel This guy is technically NOT a boss. He's too easy to beat and does not have the same Boss naming display